The Love That We Cannot Have
by Kimmie and Shego
Summary: Kim is captured by Dr. Drakken, and he's come up with a new plan, his most villainous of any so far. It seems he's actually given this one some thought, and he's willing to sacrifice anything to make it happen. But he didn't count on the human factor, and his latest plot may prove to be the best thing to ever happen to our favorite heroine and her fierce rival. Kigo. Futa.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Kim/Shego Romance. Futa. Pregnancy. Sexual Content.**

**The Love That We Cannot Have**

"_**Love that we cannot have is the one that lasts the longest, the one that hurts the deepest, and feels the strongest…"**_

**Chapter One**

**Kim's Point of View**

I groaned as I slowly regained consciousness, wondering who decided to capture me this time. The last thing that I remembered was being grabbed around the waist and having a rag held to my face. Everything was fuzzy after that, so it must have been doused in chloroform.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a simple, black-painted ceiling above me. I sat up slowly, bracing myself against the bed that I'd just realized I was laying on. Nothing immediately stood out to me as a threat; there wasn't much in this room, anyway. The only things I could see were the bed I'd been left on, a large video com screen, and an automatic door. I wasn't even restrained in any way.

I glanced at the door and grimaced. There were no controls, no way out. I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath. I needed to remain calm. It wouldn't help for me to become agitated, not when I still had no idea what was going on. But– An image appeared on the screen before me, and I grimaced.

"Drakken?" I wondered aloud. I never would have expected that particular mad scientist to be clever enough to capture me by drugging me. Surprisingly, he was the first to attempt–and, unfortunately, succeed in–doing so.

"Hello, Kim Possible! Now that you're awake, I can proceed with my plan! The first step was to have you brought here, and then placed in a secure environment. Oh, and don't worry about getting home to your family in time for dinner. They're a little _tied up_ at the moment," he grinned maniacally, and I drew a quick breath when the screen changed to show a live video of my home.

I could see a number of Dr. Drakken's henchmen scattered around the living room, but that wasn't the most important part. My entire family was in chains–Mom, Dad, the Tweebs, my cousin Joss, even Ron and Rufus.

"Drakken!" I yelled, furious that he was holding my family hostage. His scarred blue face appeared on the monitor once more, and I glared at his smug face. "What do you want with me and my family?" I demanded.

"Well, you see, Kim Possible, before I reveal to you the absolute brilliance of my plan, I'd like for your fellow prisoner to join you," he said gleefully. "Shego!" he yelled, and I looked to the door when it slid open.

Shego stepped forward, her jaw clenched and her green eyes blazing. She didn't say anything as she crossed the room to lean against the wall. "What?" she spat, but, to my surprise, she wasn't looking at me as she spoke. She was scowling at her boss.

"Now, now, Shego, don't be like that," Dr. Drakken pouted.

"What's going on?" I interrupted, glancing between the two villains. I could hardly believe what I was seeing. Surely, I had to be mistaken. "Shego is your prisoner now?" I asked in disbelief.

The pale green skinned woman barely glanced at me before returning to staring at my–_our_–captor. "Apparently, I am," she growled in confirmation. "Now, what's this all about? You drugged me–and probably Kimmie, too, for that matter–and then you threw us in a room together _because_…" Shego trailed off angrily.

Drakken's eyes lit up with excitement. "I've decided that I want an heir!" he declared imperiously, and my stomach clenched painfully. "And it occurred to me that both you and Kim Possible are extraordinarily talented specimens, separately. So, wouldn't a child created by the two of you be even more extraordinary?"

My throat felt like it was closing up. _No, no, no… Please, please tell me that he doesn't plan to make me, make us… _My hands were fisted tightly in the bed sheets. I felt like I might be sick. _Of all the consequences of anyone discovering my secret, why did I never consider this one?_

"What?!" Shego roared, her hands lighting up with green plasma, before she seemed to remember something and relaxed slightly. "You want me to have a kid with Kimmie? Well, there's just one problem with your little plan, _Drewbie,_" she said scornfully. "I don't mean to burst your bubble, but Cupcake and I are both female!"

I couldn't look her in the eye, so I immediately turned my head. My parents always taught me to believe in myself, to believe that I was my own person and special in my own way, but I never got over my fears of being rejected because of what I was. Now, I was about to have my secret revealed to the one person most likely to reject and taunt me for it, the one person who could hurt me more than anyone else.

"Ah, ah, ah… Shego, you know that I've been trying to gain access to Kim Possible's medical records for some time now. Well, I did quite a bit of digging, and I finally got them! It would seem that our dear foe is, in fact, both female _and_ male!" he revealed my secret, one of the best kept secrets on Earth.

I clenched my jaw and steadfastly refused to look at Shego, even though I could feel her gaze on me. It would hurt too much to watch her reject me. I'd never admitted it to anyone, not even Ron or Monique, but I'd been crushing on Shego for a year now. Over time, I found myself falling in love with her from afar, and I couldn't handle it if she rejected me because of this.

"So, let me get this straight. Your big plan is to force Kimmie and me to have sex, so that I _might_ get pregnant and give you your damn heir?" Shego asked coldly, a touch of pain in her voice, rather than the disgust I'd been expecting. "You know as well as I do that it's highly unlikely that I'll ever have children of my own," she said sharply, causing me to look at her in shock.

Drakken laughed maniacally. "I've thought of that already. When you were unconscious, I had a specialist administer short-term hormone treatments that will virtually guarantee that you will become pregnant, so long as you have sex sometime in the next twenty-four hours!"

I watched as Shego's eyes widened and all her anger seemed to drain away, a small spark of hope appearing in those emerald depths. But I could see the indignation, too, at the fact that Drakken expected us to jump in bed together. _Or maybe she's really just resentful of the fact that he expects her to have sex with someone like me…_

"And the two of you have no choice in the matter because, if either of you dare defy me, I will torture and kill both your families! So, I suggest you get started!" Drakken completed his rant with a smug smile on his face, the screen then going dark before either of us could respond.

Hesitantly, I turned my head to look at my fellow prisoner. I had no idea what to say to her in this situation. She appeared to be deep in thought, and there was a deep frown upon her face. It was all I could do to keep myself from looking away. I felt guilty just looking at her, now, when Drakken expected me to impregnate her.

Yet, I couldn't deny that she was just as beautiful as always. Her long, black hair hung in waves down to her waist, the usual slight green tint invisible in the dim light. Her flawless skin was nearly completely covered by her trademark catsuit, though her gorgeous hourglass figure was still prominently displayed. But it was her eyes that made my breath catch in my throat. Those emerald green orbs shone brightly, even when they were filled with turmoil.

I blinked, forcing myself to remain in control, and looked away just before she spoke. "Well, I guess we're stuck…" she sighed. "Alright, Kimmie, I think we need to have a talk," she said seriously, and I gathered the courage to meet her eyes. She was staring at me calmly, and I was stunned to find that there was no judgment, no disgust in her eyes.

I nodded. "That's probably a good idea," I agreed, swallowing deeply. "What did you have in mind?" I asked, waiting anxiously for what she would say. I was still just waiting for the rejection that was sure to come. We really had no choice, but surely she would express her displeasure at being forced to have a baby with me, with a freak.

"Why don't we start with you? You're a hermaphrodite, right?" she asked gently, and I nodded silently, my jaw clenched as I watched her warily. "Hmm, well, I want you to know that I'm not going to judge you. I honestly don't care that you're different," she told me softly, and my eyes widened in shock.

"You don't care?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. It was purely a reflex reaction to her out-of-the-blue statement. I'd braced myself for rejection, and she offered me…_acceptance_?

The only two people I'd ever told were Ron and Monique. But I only told them because they were my two closest friends. I'd been certain that, if we weren't so close, even they wouldn't have been as understanding. Now, Shego, the person I'd been secretly crushing on for a year, knew my secret and _didn't care_?

I tensed when she walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. I nearly jumped when she placed her hand on my thigh. It took all my self-control to keep my body from reacting to her touch, particularly when she began rubbing her thumb back and forth against my leg through my jeans. My eyes remained locked with hers, as I scrutinized those indecipherable depths.

"No, I don't care, Kimmie," she said truthfully, before hesitating. "Neither of us are getting out of this situation, not when both our families are at stake. So, I think you deserve to know that I…" she trailed off, looking away.

"What is it, Shego?" I asked her carefully, feeling more relaxed now that she wasn't rejecting me outright for being a freak. "You can tell me anything, you know," I said, when she hesitated.

"Kimmie, I like you!" Shego said in a rush, looking back at me, anxiety clear in her eyes. My jaw dropped open, and she seemed to take that as a bad sign. "I know that I always acted like I hated you, but I never did. I've liked you for a while now, actually. I just never thought that it would work between us since I'm a criminal and you're a hero, but now we're in this situation and I wanted you to know that I'm okay with what we have to do because–" Shego was rambling, and I could see her growing more nervous before I cut her off with a kiss.

It had been an impulse to kiss her, once I realized that she had just confessed to sharing my feelings, and I was glad that I had followed it. I'd never kissed anyone before, but I knew that it was the best kiss I'd ever have. I pulled back after a moment, and my lips twitched into a small smile when I saw the shocked expression on her face.

"I like you, too," I confessed quietly. "I've liked you for about a year now, but I honestly did think you hated me. That's why I never said anything to you about it."

Shego grinned at me, before her smile faded a bit. "I'm glad that we both finally got to tell each other about our feelings, but it doesn't really change the situation that we're in. That _bastard_ expects the two of us to have sex, and we really don't have a choice," she said solemnly. "My family is being held captive, and I'm sure that yours is also. We can't disobey him without surrendering their lives, and I know that neither of us can do that to them."

I grimaced and nodded. "I know. It's just…not right, but there's nothing we can do about it. There's something you should know, though. I–I've never slept with anyone. You're actually the first person I've ever kissed, too," I admitted, blushing a bit.

Her eyes widened a bit, before she smiled at me. "That's okay, Kimmie. I'm actually kind of glad that you're a virgin, so that I can be your first. I've only been with a few people, and those were just random women I picked up in bars. This is going to be a huge step, but…I don't want this whole situation to change us. I'd love for us to be able to build a relationship together, once this is all over," she said, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

I smiled widely. Despite the fact that we'd found ourselves in this position because of Drakken's disgusting plan, I felt happier than I ever had in my short life. "Shego, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her sincerely, and she smiled brightly at me.

"I'd love to, but…you should know that my real name is Sheridan. Sheridan Jade Godfrey," she told me hesitantly, and I hummed quietly.

"It's beautiful. It suits you, actually. And I guess you should know that my middle isn't Anne. My full name is actually Kimberly Andrew Possible," I told her. "Whenever my parents call me by my full name in front of other people, they just shorten it to Anne, and no one knows the difference. Even on my school records, my middle name is just listed as my middle initial," I mentioned offhandedly.

For a moment, I felt almost like we were any other newly-formed couple getting to know each other, before I came back to reality a bit and took a deep breath. "Shego…Sheridan, will you show me what to do?" I asked, a bit of fear flickering through me. I knew, in theory, what I should do to please her, but I had no experience touching anyone but myself. In that moment, I actually was thankful that she wasn't a virgin, so that I didn't have to worry about hurting her, as well as trying to please her.

She smiled at me gently, her eyes soft and warm. "Everything will be fine, Princess. Just do what comes naturally; I'm here to guide you, if you need me to. We'll get through this together," she murmured, just before she leaned in to kiss me softly.

I hesitantly opened my mouth to deepen our kiss, and she instantly responded. As I explored her mouth with my tongue, she moaned softly, and I could feel my confidence growing. Sheridan moved so that she was straddling my lap, and my body reacted to feeling her heat above me.

My arms slid around her waist to hold her to me, while her hands tangled in my hair, our kisses growing more desperate. I grew hard as my arousal increased, and we both moaned when she ground herself against my length through our clothing. I'd never felt anything like it, but I wanted more, I needed more. I reached around to the front of Shego's catsuit, pausing for a moment when I found her zipper.

She pulled back from our kiss and nodded, placing one of her hands on mine, before we unzipped her together. She then stood and removed the clothing from her voluptuous body, while I watched in awed silence as first her breasts and then her bare sex were revealed to my wondering eyes. Once she stood naked before me, I saw the flicker of nervousness in her eyes.

"You're beautiful," I breathed, as I stood and placed my hands on her waist. When she looked at me skeptically, I shook my head at her and began kissing my way from her cheek down to her neck. I didn't stop until my face rested in the valley between her plump breasts. "You're perfect," I assured her, as I looked up at her from my position.

She grinned at me, then. "You're overdressed, Kimmie," she said with a feral grin, lust shining in her emerald green orbs. Her hands brought me back up to my full height before she reached for the bottom of my T-shirt, swiftly pulling it up and over my head, tossing it to the side.

A shiver ran down my spine. I closed my eyes and held onto the top of her shoulders tightly, fighting the urge to cover myself. I had never been undressed in front of anyone before, and I could feel instinctual fear running through my veins. It was only the hand that came up and gently cupped my chin that prompted me to reopen my eyes and look at my new, my only lover.

She looked me in the eye, and no words were needed in that moment. All the tension drained from my form, and I nodded my consent when I felt her hands reach for the button of my jeans. Those were quickly discarded, and I began to feel the heat building in my body once more. Our lips met and continued to dance together, as my length strained against the fabric of my boxer-briefs.

My breasts were freed first, her hands swiftly removing my bra and allowing my breasts to meet hers, skin to skin for the first time. I took the initiative and pulled my underwear down, kicking it to the side as my member sprang to attention.

After that, things became blurred in a haze of passion, but I came back to myself when I felt the head of my cock tease her soaked entrance. Our eyes locked, both our chests heaving, and I leaned down to kiss her once more. I took a deep, but shaky, breath. "I love you," I confessed, just before I thrust my hips forward.

Later, once our frenzy ended, I lay on my back with Sheridan above me. Her head lay nestled between my breasts, while my arms held her close, both of us reveling in the warmth and contentment we felt. "Kimmie," she murmured tiredly, and I hummed questioningly. "I love you, too," she whispered.

A satisfied, even indolent, grin formed on my lips, and I leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head. My arms tightened around her for an instant before I reached to pull the sheet over our still-naked bodies. One of my hands rested gently on the small of her back, my thumb rubbing circles into the soft skin.

"We're going to have a baby," I breathed, the idea sinking in and creating a warm feeling in my belly. Maybe it was instinct, or maybe I'd always wanted this more than I knew. I honestly couldn't say, but I felt like the happiest person on the planet.

"We're going to have a baby," Shego repeated, sounding just as awed by the thought as I was. She snuggled into me, placing a kiss on my chest. "Everything's going to change," she murmured sleepily.

"I know," I said softly, smiling as her breathing deepened, "but I will always be there to protect you and our child. I promise," I swore to the sleeping woman, just before I fell to sleep with my love held securely in my embrace.

**.To Be Continued.**

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible doesn't belong to me at all!**

**A/N: I hope that you've all enjoyed the first chapter of the story. I've obviously taken some liberties with the history of the characters, as well as numerous other things. Still, I hope you'll all enjoy the coming chapters. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Kimmie and Shego**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love That We Cannot Have**

"_**Love that we cannot have is the one that lasts the longest, the one that hurts the deepest, and feels the strongest…"**_

**Chapter Two**

**Kim's Point of View**

A muffled booming sound woke me from my peaceful sleep, and I instinctively tightened my grip on my lover, as my eyes sprang open. It took me only a moment to realize what was happening.

"Shego…Sheridan, wake up," I murmured, gently shaking her until she began to move. "We need to get dressed, or else we're about to give some people a show," I pointed out humorously, watching as recognition set in.

"They're here," she acknowledged, a note of genuine thankfulness present in her voice. "You're right, we should get dressed. It probably won't take long for them to find us and get that door open," she muttered as we both rose from the bed, quickly finding and pulling on our scattered clothing.

Once we were fully dressed, I looked up and saw the apprehension in her jade green eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned, though I had an idea of what may be bothering her. I just needed her to confirm my thoughts, before I said anything.

"I…I'm a thief and a villain, Kimmie. Even though we both know that there's next to no chance that I'm _not_ pregnant, they're going to want to haul me off to prison for the next however many years," she said mournfully. "I don't want to be without you, but after last night… I don't want to be the bad guy anymore, Princess, but I can't stand the thought of being away from you for so long," Shego admitted, tears welling up in her eyes.

In an instant, I had her in my arms, and she collapsed into my embrace. I felt my own eyes begin to water at her confession, but I suppressed the tears for the moment. "Shh… Everything is going to be fine. I don't want you to worry about anything, okay? I'll take care of it," I promised strongly, pulling back so that she could see the determination in my eyes.

She nodded and a small smile curled her lips upward, before she grimaced lightly. "Damn hormones the bastard had me treated with are going to make me crazy," she groaned in irritation. "You may have to let the lock me up just to save yourself from my damn mood swings," she quipped.

I reached up to dry her tears with my thumb, and she leaned her face into my hand. I'd have kissed her, but we both heard the approaching steps of our rescuers. Still, I took hold of her hand when she pulled away from me, and we stood side by side as the door slid open to reveal several stone-faced Global Justice agents.

Their expression quickly changed, however, when they saw who occupied the room. Each of them paled as they caught sight of Shego. Clearly, they'd heard tales of her past encounters with law enforcement agencies. Then, as soon as they saw me, their eyes filled with awe, causing me to groan internally. Sometimes, I really hated the whole hero-worship thing. Still, the fact that they so obviously admired me would work to my advantage.

"Stand down, gentlemen," I ordered in a firm voice, causing them to protest weakly. "I'll take full responsibility for Shego. If any of your superiors ask, you may tell them that she is in my custody. Are we clear?" I spoke confidently over their objections, and they fell silent as they heard my commands.

All four of the men exchanged glances, before they settled. "Yes, Miss Possible, we're clear. Our orders are to apprehend any accomplices of Dr. Drakken, before evacuating this area. Unfortunately, Dr. Drakken seems to have abandoned the lab when he realized that we were approaching," one of the men informed me, chagrin clear on his features.

I clenched my teeth in anger, waiting until I was calm once more before I spoke. "That's understandable. Now, do you know if my family is safe?" I asked worriedly, relief crashing over me when he nodded.

"None of your family members were harmed during their period of captivity. All of them are awaiting your return to your home," he reported. "On that note, I was also instructed to inform you that Team Go overcame their captors, as well. No one was harmed."

I felt it as Sheridan relaxed a bit at my side, and I gently squeezed her hand. She may play it off as nothing, but I could tell that she really did love her family, even if they drove her crazy most of the time.

"Thank you very much, gentlemen. Feel free to carry on clearing this lair. Shego will lead me out and provide me with transportation home," I instructed them, waiting until they left before I turned to my companion. "So, what do you say we get out of here?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips.

Sheridan shook her head in amusement, leading me out into the hall. "You do know that only you get away with stuff like this, right?" she chuckled, and I smirked without answering. "Now that we're free of Drakken, for the moment, what's your big plan for keeping the two of us together?" she asked, feigning nonchalance.

I squeezed her hand reassuringly. "To be perfectly honest, you don't do all of the things that I do without gaining quite a bit of leverage with a lot of very important people. The plan is to use some of my pull to insist that you're given the opportunity to prove that you've reformed," I told her, and she cocked her head to the side.

"That seems like it might work. They know that they really can't keep me in prison unless I decide to stay there, anyway," she mused, a bit of a wicked smirk on her lips. She was starting to come back to her usual persona a bit, now that we'd admitted our feelings for each other, and I actually loved it. I fell in love with her for all that she was, sarcasm and wit included.

"I'm also the only person on the planet qualified to keep an eye on you during your probationary period, which works out for everyone involved," I explained the basics of my plan as we strolled through the nearly deserted lair. The few agents that we passed didn't dare do more than salute as we passed by.

"Well, it sounds like you've got this all planned out, Cupcake," she drawled, relief clear in her smooth voice. "Now, why don't we get you home? I can get us there in an hour, since my jet's here," Sheridan told me proudly, motioning to the impressive aircraft, which was painted sleekly in her typical black-and-green color scheme.

As we boarded, I was unsurprised to find that the interior was luxurious, featuring a comfortable but classy atmosphere. I kissed my lover on the cheek, before she went up to the cockpit, choosing to wait for her on the black leather love seat. I always preferred jumping out of planes to flying them, though I was a competent pilot.

Once we were in the air, Shego joined me in the cabin, curling up by my side. I instantly wrapped an arm around her. She was tense, worry rolling off of her in waves. I waited silently for her to speak. She'd tell me what was wrong when she was ready, and it was never a good thing to rush Shego, of all people.

"Kimmie," she murmured hesitantly. "What…do you think that we should do about this whole situation with the pregnancy? Neither of us planned for this to happen, and you're only seventeen, still just a senior in high school," she pointed out.

I thought for a moment. Generally, I followed my instincts about important situations I found myself in, and every instinct that I had was warning me to be extremely careful with how I handled this. I didn't want to just answer her with the first thing that came to mind, not that anything did, and just "I don't know" was not an option. It was a serious question, and she deserved a serious answer.

"I honestly don't know what's going to happen, but I want us–all three of us–to be happy. To begin with, I think we need to have you checked out by a qualified doctor, so that we can make sure you're healthy. If you're healthy, then it stands to reason that the baby should be healthy when it starts developing," I said softly, and she nodded, one of her hands instinctively moving to rest on her flat abdomen. "Although, it will still be a few weeks before the doctors will even be able to tell that you're pregnant."

"That's definitely a good place to start," she agreed, before a light frown settled on her face. "Once we arrive, we'll have to explain everything to your family. They'll probably have some questions for the two of us, considering how quickly this has all happened. After we get things settled with your parents…" she trailed off, paling slightly.

"What is it, Sheridan?" I asked her, struggling to remain calm. It felt like every impulse in my body was telling me to protect her, to protect my lover and my unborn child. It'd been less than twenty-four hours, but I was already adjusting to this new situation far more easily than I'd have expected.

"We'll have to take a trip to Go City…so that we can tell my family what's going on," she swallowed, and I tensed. "You've met my brothers, but now you'll have to meet my mother and father…" she trailed off, and a shiver ran down my spine.

"…and tell them that I got their little girl pregnant," I finished, trying and failing at keeping the apprehension out of my voice. "I don't suppose you have any idea how they'll take the news?" I asked weakly, now understanding her worry.

We exchanged a nervous glance, olive to emerald, both panicking on the inside. For that matter, I was beginning to feel a bit nervous about announcing that bit of news to my own parents. I knew that they wouldn't condemn me for it. It really wasn't my fault, after all, that I'd been essentially forced into having sex, but it felt almost like disappointing them in some way.

"We'll just have to take things as they come, as far as dealing with other people," Shego eventually said, once we'd both struggled to find an answer, both coming up empty-handed. Silently, we agreed to drop the subject until necessary, neither of us looking forward to telling our parents the news.

"Well, since we _are_ going to have a baby together and we _have_ decided to be together…" I hesitated briefly to bring up this next subject, before forging on. "What do you think about the two of us finding a house?" I asked her seriously. It was a logical step, after all.

Her eyes widened, and I could see the shock on her face. Yet, she was smiling faintly when she spoke. "I…I love the idea, but are you sure that's what you want? It would be a huge step to take," she pointed out, sounding a bit dazed.

I nodded. "It would be a huge step, but it feels right. We're going to be parents together, and I want to be there for you and our baby, every step of the way. Even though I know that you can take care of yourself, I feel like I need to protect my girls," I murmured tenderly, moving one of my hands to rest on her toned stomach.

In an instant, her lips were pressed to mine, our tongues dancing together like we'd done it every day of our lives, it was so natural. She pulled away so that we could breathe, our foreheads pressed together. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peace of the moment. It was as though it was just the two of us in the entire world, and I felt like I could never get enough.

After a moment, she hummed questioningly. "Girls?" she asked, and I quirked an eyebrow at her, opening my eyes to see her curious expression. "You think we're having a girl? Or do you just want it to be a girl?" she wondered.

"When I was old enough to understand and ask questions, the doctors that I saw explained to me that it was essentially unviable for any child of mine to be male. It would be more likely for me to have a child that's intersex, like me, than for me to…I guess, _father_ a boy," I clarified, and she nodded.

"I always wanted a girl," she said softly, and there was a hint of pain in her voice. "When I was younger, I always dreamed of a little girl, before…"

…_before the comet._ The words were there, in the hesitation, and it struck me just how much she lost that day. Her entire life changed, became dominated by something that she had no part in choosing. It reminded me of the fact that, before last night, Sheridan thought that she would never have the opportunity to carry and give birth to a child. I gently pressed my lips to her cheek, and we spent the rest of the flight in peaceful, pleasurable silence.

Fortunately, my love's pride and joy was equipped with hover capabilities, so we left the jet in stealth mode directly above the house. The two of us dropped lightly onto the roof, before entering through my bedroom window. I squared my shoulders as we stood at the top of the stairs, taking comfort in Shego's silent presence behind me.

"Wait here for me," I breathed quietly, stealing one last kiss from her, and she nodded in agreement. It was probably best that they saw me first, rather than seeing me with my former nemesis, so that they wouldn't be quiet as shocked.

I moved noiselessly down the stairs and into the doorway of the living room, surprised to see only my parents waiting for me. They both jumped up at the sight of me. "Kimmie!" they called, rushing to take me in their arms.

I found myself being hugged firmly to my mother's body, while Dad wrapped his arms around the two of us. They held me tightly, murmuring nonsensical words meant to soothe, and I relaxed into their embrace.

Finally, I pulled away just slightly, running a hand through my hair. "Mom, Dad…" I trailed off, a slight frown forming on my lips. "I have some things that I need to tell you, and you may want to take a seat for this," I sighed, forcing myself not to look away from their worried eyes. "Where are Jim, Tim, and Joss? It's probably best if they don't hear this the first time through," I murmured.

"They're all upstairs, asleep. What is it, Kimmie-Cub?" Mom asked, as they took seats on the couch. "You know that you can tell us anything," Dad added supportively, giving me his full attention.

I swallowed deeply. _I hope you mean that. _"Shego," I called quietly, waiting for her to join me and ignoring my parents' wide eyes for the moment.

Our hands clasped together, and I relaxed a bit. "Mr. and Mrs. Possible, I want to assure you that I'm not here to hurt anyone. You'll understand more after we explain, but I'm honestly not here to harm any of you, especially Kimmie," Sheridan said sincerely, earning warily curious looks from both my parents.

I sighed wearily, scratching the back of my neck nervously. "I was abducted because Drakken decided that he wanted an heir, but he wanted the child to be born from the two most powerful people that he could think of," I muttered bluntly, looking my parents meaningfully. They immediately caught on to what I was trying to tell them, but they remained silent, watching me with shock in their eyes. "He got a copy of my medical records, and everything fell into place…"

"That's where I come in. The bastard took me prisoner and my family captive, too. He knew that I would never allow my family to be hurt, and he was smart enough to cover all of his bases this time. Well, almost all of them, considering that he didn't think the hostage situation through very well," Shego amended, and we exchanged glances.

"He had everything set up. Everything was perfectly timed so that we wouldn't have a chance to resist, and he threatened both our families if we didn't cooperate. He even brought in the best doctor in the world that was suited to his purposes…" I trailed off, disgusted by how perfectly Drakken's plan had been executed.

"He didn't need either of our families to _remain_ his captives for long, though, just long enough…" Shego murmured.

Mom seemed to break through her shock, realization setting in. She stared at me with familiar blue eyes that were full of chaos, and I braced myself for her reaction. "Are you…are you both trying to tell me that…" she trailed off, seeming unable to find the words.

I clenched my jaw and took a deep breath. "There's an almost one-hundred-percent chance that Shego is pregnant," I forced the words out, thankful that I sounded far calmer than I felt. It was silent for a moment, as if all of us were just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Finally, Dad let out a long sigh and leaned back on the couch. "Kimmie-Cub, why don't you start from the beginning? Just walk us through everything first, and then we can talk," he said grimly, and Mom nodded in agreement.

It took a while, but I explained everything. I started with my memory of being knocked out by the chloroform-doused rag, and Shego contributed her own experience of being knocked out by the drug. We told them about how we confessed our feelings for each other, which we'd both been hiding for a number of months. Finally, we told them in simple terms that we did have sex, and then we were woken by the sound of our rescuers earlier that morning.

I even gave them a basic overview of our plans for the immediate future, stressing the fact that I had no intention of allowing anyone to keep us apart.

Once we finished, my parents seemed more dazed than ever. They exchanged a glance, appearing to come to an agreement. "Kim…" I braced myself. "We're so proud of you," Mom murmured, and my mouth actually fell open a bit in shock.

"W–what?" I stuttered a bit. I didn't understand. Why would they possibly be proud of me? "Why?" I demanded in confusion.

"Kimmie-Cub, you found yourself in an extremely tough situation, and you got through it. Now, you're willing to take responsibility for your actions and do the right thing for both Shego and your baby," Dad pointed out, a small smile on his face. "That's why we're proud of you."

"He's right, baby. You're doing the right thing, and we'll support you in this all the way. We love you so much, Kimmie. If you feel like this is the right way to deal with this situation, then we're right behind you," Mom promised me, her teary eyes full of love.

I let go of Sheridan's hand so that I could hug my parents. A few tears escaped, sliding down my face, which was pressed into both my parents' shoulders. "I love you guys, too," I muttered, before I pulled back, drying my face with the back of my hand.

"Well," Sheridan spoke up quietly. "If neither of you have any more questions, we should probably go and speak with my family," she said reluctantly.

I looked at Mom and Dad questioningly, and they waved me off. "Let's go, then," I agreed, with a small frown on my face. I could only hope that they would take the news half as well as my own parents did.

**.To Be Continued.**

**A/N: So, how did you like the new chapter? I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter, for numerous reasons. Hopefully, I'll have that one done and posted soon. For now, review and let me know your thoughts on the story so far! Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**Kimmie and Shego**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love That We Cannot Have**

"_**Love that we cannot have is the one that lasts the longest, the one that hurts the deepest, and feels the strongest…"**_

**Chapter Three**

**Kim's Point of View**

I eyed the door warily, fear setting the hair on the back of my neck on end. This was undoubtedly going to be one of the most terrifying experiences of my life, one I'd never considered having to face, despite my anatomy. Unfortunately, I had no opportunity to indulge my own fears because Sheridan was just as nervous as me to face her parents with the news that she was pregnant with my child.

Seeing how panicked she was, I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm right here," I reminded her softly. "We're in this together, and that won't change, no matter what they say," I promised firmly, placing a kiss on her shoulder, and she let out a deep breath.

"Thanks, Kimmie," she muttered, as she reached out and opened the door, leading me into the unfamiliar house. It was certainly impressive, but it couldn't keep my attention–not as we marched to meet the firing squad. I stayed silent as Shego led me toward what I assumed to be the living room, our hands laced together.

The moment we stepped into the room, I caught sight of Shego's brothers and a couple, who I knew must be the parents of the five. Both of them were very similar in looks to their children, aside from the altered coloring of each.

Mr. Gogh was tall, with broad shoulders and a strong jaw. His hair was dark brown, but his eyes were the same emerald green of Sheridan's. He seemed to be completely relaxed, his mouth curled into a small smile, as if he was perfectly content just to spend some time with his family. I could tell that he was the more relaxed of the elder Goghs.

Mrs. Gogh was physically very much like Shego, in spite of her bright blue eyes. She was tall, her body lithe and fit. Her black hair hung to the middle of her back, in stark contrast to her pale white skin. It was obvious just from looking at her that she was the driving force in the Gogh family, but she came off as being very warm, as well.

It was Hego that first noticed us. "Sis!" he boomed, a wide grin stretching across his boyish face. "Finally, you've seen the light and are here to reclaim your rightful place as a member of Team Go, ready to fight for justice once more!" he proclaimed, striking a heroic pose, and I struggled not to burst into laughter.

"Welcome back, sister. Now, enough about her, let's talk about me! _I _always knew that she would return to the team, and I was right, wasn't I?" Mego smiled charmingly, tossing his head arrogantly. He didn't get a chance to continue, however, as the twins jumped up excitedly.

They rushed over to hug their sister, who returned their embrace surprisingly enthusiastically. "Hey, Shego! We're…glad that you're back!" they spoke in turns, both of them grinning up at her. "We missed you!" they said happily.

"Alright, that's enough!" Shego snapped warningly at Hego and Mego when they opened their mouths, raising one plasma-encased hand and eyeing her brothers, who immediately back down. The twins snickered, while their sister smirked. Her parents were watching in amusement, and I wondered how common this scene must be for them.

"Boys, why don't you go outside for a bit so that your father and I can speak with your sister?" Mrs. Gogh asked, though it was clearly not a suggestion. They reluctantly filed out, and she turned to the both of us. "Now, the two of you feel free to have a seat. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kim. I'm Shay and this is my husband, Damon. We've followed your exploits for some time now," she said with a friendly smile on her face, as Shego and I both took our seats.

_I hope you still think it's a pleasure after you hear what we have to say…_ "It's a pleasure to meet both of you, as well," I said sincerely, a weak smile on my face. _Although, I wish it was under better circumstances…_

"So, what brings you here, Sheridan?" Shay asked curiously. "We weren't expecting you to return so soon after your last visit, considering it's only been a week," she said knowingly, and I gathered that Shego didn't visit often, most likely due to her strained relationship with her brothers, Hego and Mego.

Shego hummed quietly to herself. "I have something to tell both of you," she started, her voice reflecting her anxiety. "I just don't know how you're going to take it," she muttered, frowning a bit.

"What's bothering you, Firefly?" Damon murmured, watching his daughter with concerned eyes, his wife mirroring his concern. Sheridan and I exchanged a glance, and I smiled faintly in a show of support.

"It's alright, darling. Whatever it is, you can tell us," Shay encouraged quietly.

She took a deep breath. "Mommy, Daddy…I'm pregnant," she blurted out, cringing slightly by my side. It took all my self-control not to flinch as the words left her lips.

Instantly, the change in the elder couple was apparent. They were both visibly shocked and shaken, likely because they were aware how nigh impossible it should have been for Sheridan to carry a child. Once the shock wore off a bit, they seemed to go in two totally different directions with their reactions.

Damon seemed to be getting angry, not at Shego but at the person who got her pregnant. That was unfortunate for me. His hands were clenched, and he was taking deep breaths. Shay, on the other hand, was now looking at her daughter with a wide smile on her face, tender affection clear in her blue eyes. Hopefully that meant that I could count her as an ally when the rest of the news came out.

"Who is he?" Damon suddenly demanded, and I flinched at the pronoun. Technically, it _could_ be applied to me, but I always identified with the female gender for the most part. "I'll kill him! I'll kill the man who dared get my daughter pregnant! It wasn't that blue idiot that you work for, was it?" he asked frantically, but Sheridan was too startled by his outburst to respond.

"Dear, why don't you calm down for a moment? Take a deep breath and settle down," Shay suggested gently. "Just give her some time. It's not really any of our business if she doesn't want to tell us," she tried to reason with him, but he rejected her logic out of hand.

"I think we have a right to know who the hell knocked up our little girl," he protested, and I took a deep breath. Shego was still speechless, and her father seemed to be working himself into a frenzy of fatherly overprotectiveness. I had to do something…

"It's mine!" I burst out, and all eyes turned to me. Sheridan's parents seemed confused, but Shego was staring at me with gratitude in her eyes. That look gave me the strength to push forward. "The baby is mine. I'm the one who got her pregnant," I explained soundly, watching as their expressions grew stunned once more. I didn't blame them. I'd be looking at me like I was crazy, too, if I was them.

Thankfully, Shego seemed to have recovered from her bout of muteness. She began to explain the situation with Drakken's plot, as well as our own roles in things. When the time came, I quietly interjected and told them how I'd been born intersexual. By the time that Shego finished her explanation, they seemed a bit calmer, but Damon was now staring at me suspiciously. Outwardly, I remained calm under his scrutiny, but on the inside I was panicking.

Both of Shego's parents exchanged a glance, appearing to come to an agreement. "Sheridan, please go and join your brothers outside for a few moments," Shay said firmly. My heart sank a bit, but I forced myself to remain still.

"But Mommy–" Sheridan started to argue, but I cut her off when I placed my hand on her arm. She looked at me inquisitively, almost as if questioning my sanity.

"It'll be fine," I said quietly, letting her know with my eyes that I would be alright with her parents. I couldn't deny them the chance to speak to me alone, not when I was responsible for getting their daughter pregnant, even if I wasn't fully culpable for our present situation. I had expected this, after all, and I wasn't going to back down.

My lover cast me a look of doubt, but she didn't protest as she rose and left the room, letting her hand brush my shoulder as she passed me. Her touch grounded me, and I faced the other two occupants of the room steadily.

Damon cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowing slightly. "What are your intentions toward my daughter? What makes you think that you're worthy of her?" he asked sternly, even condescendingly, almost as if daring me to rise to the jab.

I kept my back straight, and I looked him directly in the eye as I answered. "I plan to stand by her side and do everything I can to make her happy, as long as she'll have me. Even if she decides that she doesn't want to be with me, I want nothing more than to keep her and our baby safe and happy, sir," I said strongly, speaking nothing but the truth. "I don't know that I am worthy of her, but I know I'll spend every day working to deserve her," I added. I didn't know how I got so lucky, but I'd do anything to keep her with me until the day she sent me away.

"Pretty words, but can you really back them up?" Shay asked shrewdly, though I could see the glimmer of respect in her eyes. "You're only seventeen, after all, still living under your own parents' roof. How could you possibly support my little girl? Surely, you don't plan to make her pay for everything out of her own pocket?" she asked mockingly, but I didn't let it get to me. It was an obvious line of attack, and one that I'd prepared for, though unknowingly at the time.

The corner of my mouth twitched up into a smile. "Yes ma'am, I can absolutely back them up. I might only be seventeen, but I've experienced things in my life that most people probably never will, even if they live to be a hundred years old," I said truthfully, letting a bit of my experience show through my words and my tone, which I usually kept hidden. It tended to throw people off when I spoke of things that they considered beyond me, despite my magnanimous and widespread reputation.

"That doesn't change the fact that you are still a minor, living in your parents' house," Shay mentioned, though both she and her husband were eyeing me appraisingly now. "We've kept track of your career as a hero, and, unless the public has been sorely mistaken, you've never asked for nor taken any recompense for the missions you frequently go on. So, how could you hope to afford the lifestyle that my daughter is so used to?" she asked again.

I smiled a bit secretively. "It's true that I don't take payment for helping people who are in trouble, or who need my help, but my skills are useful for more than simply helping those in need. There are hundreds of ancient artifacts that have been considered lost to the world, simply because they're too difficult to obtain. However, there are many wealthy men and women to whom those artifacts are priceless works of art," I said nonchalantly, and their eyes widened a bit, showing that they caught on.

"You're a treasure hunter," Damon said in amusement, seemingly forgoing his ire, for the moment. "I've kept an eye on the happenings of a certain fortune hunter known only as Kitsune, who is said to be the best of the best. No one seems to know anything about this person, and those that do are unwilling to say anything because they value his or her services too much," he said, a wide grin splitting his face. At his side, Shay looked suitably impressed, and I allowed myself a moment of pride for my skills.

I smirked just a bit, before cocking my head to the side. "The sponsor of my first hunting trip gave me the name, and I decided to keep it, for the sake of anonymity," I revealed, candidly admitting to being the well-known adventurer. "Due to the priceless nature of the artifacts I recover and the extremely wealthy nature of my clients, I'm very well paid for my efforts. I've accumulated a very large amount of wealth in my short years, and I would love nothing more than to use it to assure the comfort of both Sheridan and our child," I said sincerely, my voice softening at the end. I'd spent very, very little of that money, partially because I intended to keep my wealth undisclosed and partially because I never felt the need to throw money around needlessly.

Both Shego's parents were smiling at me now, their eyes wonder-filled. "After everything that you've just revealed to us, I honestly can't think of a reason that we shouldn't give you our blessing with Sheridan," Shay said candidly, her eyes more forgiving toward me now. "We're well aware that you're not the one truly liable for this situation, but we absolutely respect the fact that you're so willing to accept responsibility for it."

"However, if you ever hurt our little girl, you can be sure that there's not a force on this earth that will keep us from hunting you down," Damon warned me seriously, and I nodded solemnly in agreement, struggling to repress the shudder that wanted to escape. The man may look easygoing, but he knew how to put the fear in you. "Now, what's the immediate plan for dealing with everything?" he asked more calmly, and I relaxed in response.

"Sheridan and I spoke earlier about finding a house for ourselves. She doesn't know that I'm wealthy yet, but I plan to explain things to her later today, if we have the time," I mentioned, and they nodded. "Though, we both agreed that the first thing we should do is get her checked out by a doctor, so that we can make sure that she's fine. Then, in a few weeks, we'll go back to the doctor and have the baby checked out, too," I explained.

"That's probably for the best," Shay said, concern showing itself in her blue orbs once more. "What about her criminal career? Does she plan to continue her underground exploits?" she asked, failing to hide her slight disappointment at her daughter's choices.

I grinned widely and shook my head in the negative. "No, she's decided that she'd done with all of that," I told them, much to their relief, though they quickly became concerned once more.

"Is it really that easy?" Damon wondered aloud. "She is wanted in numerous countries, all over the world. There are so many warrants out for her arrest…" he trailed off worriedly.

"That's where I come in," I interjected before they could get themselves worked up. "Because of all that I've done to help the different governments of the world, as well as some very influential people in the political world, it won't be a problem for me to use my influence to have her record cleared. The only thing she'll be left with is a set probationary period, during which she'll be monitored by the only person capable of going toe to toe with her: me," I said slyly, and they both laughed a bit.

"The more that we talk, the more convinced I am that you're the perfect person to keep our Firefly in line," Shay said warmly, and I internally celebrated my triumph. "Now that we've had our talk, why don't we go and gather everyone for lunch?" she suggested, and I nodded eagerly. I hadn't eaten yet, and I was sure that Shego was just as hungry as me.

"I'll go and start getting everything ready, honey. Do sandwiches and fruit sound alright to you?" Damon asked, already heading in the direction of the kitchen, I assumed.

"That's fine, dear," she answered, leading me out of the room. "What do your parents think about everything, Kim? Have you already told your family what's going on?" she asked.

I hummed quietly. "We stopped by my house to speak with them before we came here, actually. They're taking it pretty well, actually, and they're happy for the two of us. I'm sure that they'd love to meet you and Damon sometime soon," I mentioned and she lit up.

"That would be wonderful, and I'm sure Damon will agree with me that we'd enjoy meeting your parents. Now, let's grab the kids in for lunch before Sheridan decides to give her brothers a few burns, why don't we?" she asked mischievously, and I laughed as we stepped out onto the back deck.

From there, I could see the Wegos playing a game of soccer with a number of their duplicates. On the sidelines, Shego was laying on a lounge chair in the sun, seemingly trying to relax. I say _trying _because Hego seemed to bothering her, undoubtedly going on about his delusions of her rejoining Team Go. Mego was, as usual from what I could see, completely absorbed in himself, examining his reflection in a mirror.

Shay whistled loudly, and they all looked up instantly, even Shego. "Come inside if you want lunch!" she yelled, and those seemed to be the magic words. "I'm going to go and help Damon with the sandwiches. Is ham and cheese alright with you?"

"That's great," I agreed with a smile, and she reentered the house, while I waited for Shego to reach me. Her brother stormed past me with yelled greetings, while she took her time, shaking her head at their noisy antics.

"Hey," she murmured, leaning forward to peck me on the lips. "How was your talk with Mommy and Daddy?" she asked nervously, and I wrapped my arms around her reassuringly, letting her lay her head on my shoulder.

"Everything went fine. They really just needed to make sure that I was serious about being with you. They love you, and they want you to be happy," I said softly, and she hummed happily when I gently rubbed her back. "Now, I'm sure that you're just as hungry as I am, so why don't we go inside?" I asked eagerly. I felt like I hadn't eaten in a week, and I was impatient to get my hands on some food.

"Agreed," she said enthusiastically, pulling back before taking my hand and leading me through the house once more.

As she pulled me along, I couldn't help but think that we had wasted a lot of effort worrying over her parents' reaction. I thought back to her father's threat, and I didn't bother trying to hide my shudder now. _Then again…_

**.To Be Continued.**

**A/N: So, there were a couple surprises in this chapter that came out of nowhere. I really didn't plan for things to go this way, and I had to rewrite this chapter a couple times because it just wasn't coming out right, but I think it turned out okay in the end. Though, now that things turned out this way, I definitely have plans for "Kitsune" in the future. Anyway, let me know what you all think!**

**Kimmie and Shego**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Love That We Cannot Have**

"_**Love that we cannot have is the one that lasts the longest, the one that hurts the deepest and feels the strongest…"**_

**Chapter Four**

**Kim's Point of View**

I hummed quietly in my throat, enjoying the feel of Sheridan's body close to mine as we walked together. We were making our way to one of the gynecologists' offices in Middleton Hospital so that we could get her checked out. Luckily, the doctor that we were going to see had been a close family friend for years, so I knew that we could trust her to keep things confidential.

The door to the office was open, so I poked my head in. "Dr. Snow?" I called quietly, and she looked up from where she'd been setting up some equipment. I'd called ahead so that she'd be expecting us, and she waved us into the room.

"Kim, nice to see you again," she smiled warmly at me before turning her attention to my love. "You must be the patient. It's a pleasure to meet you, Shego," she said sincerely, holding out a hand to my somewhat surprised lover.

"You know who I am, and you're not afraid?" Sheridan asked curiously, shaking the doctor's hand. "Most people in your position would be screaming and calling the police by now, as long as I didn't stop them from doing so," she commented a bit wryly, and I squeezed her hand to comfort her.

Dr. Snow shook her head. "Most people aren't good friends of the Possible family, nor are they doctors, for that matter. I took an oath to help people who need it, and I trust Kim's judgment in bringing you here," she smiled. "Now, why don't you take a seat on the bed so that we can get started?" she asked amiably.

The next hour passed slowly, but I couldn't complain. I'd have sat in that office for days if it meant that I could be sure Sheridan was healthy and unharmed. Fortunately, she was given a completely clean bill of health, though she was rather intrigued by our situation once it'd been explained to her.

"Well, from what I can tell, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. For now, you're free to engage in about as much physical activity as you like, so long as you try to avoid any unnecessary strain to your abdominal area. I would recommend that you don't do any heavy sparring or fighting, if you can avoid it," the doctor suggested, and we both nodded seriously. "Other than that, just come and see me in…let's say, a month. We'll run another thorough check then, and we'll be able to see the baby," she said brightly.

I couldn't help but grin. "We'll do that. Thanks so much for seeing us on such short notice, Dr. Snow," I said gratefully and Sheridan nodded at my side, her arm wrapped around my waist.

She waved off my thanks. "It was no problem, Kim, you know that I'd do anything to help you or your family out. Your parents and I have been friends for years, and don't think I've forgotten how you helped me deliver those triplets when the hospital was short-staffed last year," she said gratefully, and I smiled at the memory.

"You really can do anything, can't you?" Sheridan teased me lightly, before turning her attention to the doctor. "It was a pleasure meeting you," she said politely, just before we turned to leave.

"The same to you, Shego, and congratulations on the baby, you two!" she called happily as we left her office, walking closely together.

We were quiet on the way outside, just enjoying each other's presence. I was silently thanking whatever divine beings may be listening that Sheridan was healthy and it looked like our baby would be, too, when she called my name quietly.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, looking over to see her looking a bit conflicted in the fading daylight. We had almost reached the area where we left her jet parked in stealth mode, a bit down the road from the hospital.

"What's the plan for tonight?" she asked, subdued, and I looked at her uncomprehendingly. "Should I drop you off at your house?" she clarified, grimacing slightly.

Reflexively, I shook my head in denial, and an idea formed in my mind. "No, I don't plan to go back to my parents' house tonight," I informed her, making a conscious effort to not refer to my childhood home as 'home' any longer. "I was hoping that you'd stay with me in my hotel room," I murmured, as we discreetly boarded her jet and settled into our seats at the front of the plane.

She looked at me curiously but happily agreed, relief shining in her eyes. "So, what hotel did you plan on staying at?" she asked, raising an eyebrow when I responded. "You want to stay at the Grand Middleton Hotel?" she repeated.

I nodded, a secretive smile playing on my lips. "Just trust me. I'll take care of everything," I told her, and she chuckled.

"Why do I get the feeling that there'll be a surprise around every corner, as long as I'm with you?" Sheridan quipped, smirking at my dramatically wounded expression. "Lucky for you, I never minded having a little extra suspense in my life," she winked at me, easily setting the jet to hover in front of the impressive structure of the hotel.

I took her hand to stop her from immediately heading inside. "I thought we could stop to grab some clothes first," I explaining, turning her to face the upscale department store across the street. "Somehow, I don't think that either of us would enjoy wearing these clothes for a third day," I said ruefully, and she hummed in agreement.

Once inside the store, we split up, agreeing to meet at the central register in thirty minutes. I decided to start in the men's department, swallowing back a small case of nerves as I chose some suitable underwear and a pair of navy blue silk boxers to sleep in, along with a package of comfortable socks.

Then, I moved on to the women's clothing department. As per usual, I picked up pants that were a size larger than necessary, a pair of dark blue jeans. I snagged a form-fitting, short-sleeved black polo, too. A lacy black bra in my size completed the outfit, along with a black sports bra to sleep in, and I even grabbed a new pair of boots on my way to the register.

Fortunately, I arrived just in time. The cashier was ringing up Sheridan's items – and sweating profusely as he did so. "Y-you're total will be $217.64," he stuttered a bit, jumping a bit when I cleared my throat to get his attention.

My lips twitched at the corners, although I did pity the poor guy just a bit. Shego was obviously getting satisfaction out of seeing him squirm, despite the fact that she studiously maintained an innocent expression.

"Add these items to the bill, and I'll take care of it," I told him, placing my things on the counter and grabbing my rarely-used, shiny-black bank card out of my pocket. I'd grabbed both that card, my driver's license, and my state i.d before we'd left my house earlier.

"Later," I mouthed when Sheridan opened her mouth to speak, a surprised look gracing her features. After a moment of debate, she acquiesced, looking at me suspiciously.

"Your n-new total comes out to $392.48," the man stammered, swallowing deeply, as if hearing the price would cause Shego to snap and attack him for the expensive nature of the clothing.

I shook my head slightly in amusement, but said nothing as I swiped my card and lazily entered my pin. Sheridan had obviously caught the numbers as I punched them in – any good thief would have, after all – but it didn't concern me. I intended to get her a card linked to my account, anyway. I meant every word that I said to Shay and Damon. I wanted to take care of their daughter in every way: physically, mentally, emotionally, and financially.

We left the cashier practically quivering as we walked out of the store, and I had to laugh lightly at the man's predicament. I laced my fingers with Sheridan's, carrying our bags in my other hand, as we crossed the street and entered the hotel.

I led the way confidently to the front desk, ignoring the concierge's widened eyes at the sight of us. It was to be expected with our reputations: Shego, the infamous master-thief and villainess, and Kim Possible, famous teen heroine and world-saver. _We definitely make quite a pair…_

To his credit, the man recovered swiftly. "Hello, my name is Mr. Warren. How may I help you ladies this evening?" he inquired politely, his smile faltering only slightly. I returned his smile encouragingly, releasing my love's hand for the moment.

"I'd like your best suite, every night for the foreseeable future," I informed him, my respect for him increasing when he showed no sign of surprise or disbelief. Of course, I took the slightest bit of pleasure in the mounting confusion of my companion, though she allowed me to lead for the moment. "Here is my identification card and credit card. I'd like an itemized bill of all services rendered and paid for sent to my room each morning," I stated, sliding the two cards over to him.

"Certainly, I'd be happy to accommodate any requests you may have," he said cooperatively, "That would be the Presidential Suite. It's a single bedroom, apartment-style suite featuring an enclosed privacy balcony off the bedroom, with a hot tub and mini-bar. For the duration of your stay, you'll have full access to our 'round-the-clock spa, gym, and dining services," he said charmingly, seeming relaxed by my ease in speaking with him, and he handed back my cards.

"Thank you very much," I said agreeably, slipping the cards back into my pocket. "I'd like two room keys, and there's no need to call for a bellhop at the moment. Of course, both my companion and I appreciate the discretion of all of the hotel's employees," I hinted, and the man nodded seriously. "If I'm not here, I want you to cater to anything Shego might want or need, yes? Now, I believe we'd like to head upstairs, and we'll call down if we're in need of anything else," I finished assertively, openly reaching for Sheridan's hand.

Mr. Warren smoothly handed the room keys over to my lover, who twined our fingers together. "Absolutely, Ms. Possible. Please let me know if there's anything else we can do to make your stay more pleasant. I hope the two of you enjoy the rest of your evening, and welcome to the Grand Middleton Hotel," he bowed his head slightly, as we walked to the elevators.

After the doors shut, I glanced at the woman next to me with an expectant look fixed on my face, waiting for her reaction. I found her staring back at me with a mixture of amusement and wonder gleaming in her emerald eyes.

"I've gone through it a dozen times in my head already, and I can't make sense of it. Either your parents are paid far more than your typical rocket scientists and brain surgeons – which is incredibly unlikely; or you've been secretly accepting payment for your missions – which I know, for a fact, you would never do. So, which is it?" she asked flatly, a bit of a smirk curling her black lips upward.

I couldn't help laughing as the elevator doors opened and we walked down the hall. "It's neither, actually," I told her, shaking my head when she started to protest. "I'll explain everything to you in a moment, just as soon as we're inside," I promised her.

She sighed dramatically, smoothly letting us into the suite, which I took a moment to admire. The bags were quickly set down on the coffee table, and we curled up together on the sofa. I wrapped my arms around my love tightly, enjoying the warmth that rolled off her.

"So?" she prompted, and I hummed quietly before launching into a slightly more in-depth version of the things I'd told her parents. I told her how I'd begun searching out artifacts that were said to be impossible to obtain, how I'd become Kitsune after my first job, and how I'd decided that the money should be hidden away until I needed it for something truly important.

"Now that this is all happening, as long as you don't object, I'd love it if you'd allow me to use that money to provide for you and our child," I ended quietly, a soft smile on my face. "I can't think of any better use in the world for it, and it would mean a lot to me if you let me do this," I said honestly.

"Kimmie…" Sheridan trailed off, sounding a bit overwhelmed. She sighed deeply and looked at me with a bit of a teasing smirk, a challenging glint in her bright gaze. "I'll make you a deal. If you have more money than me, then I'll let you pay for anything you want," she said in amusement, clearly confident of her victory.

I grinned widely. "Alright," I agreed easily. "So, what's the number to beat?" I asked curiously. Though I was absolutely certain I was the wealthier of the two of us, I always did wonder how much it paid to be a master-thief and villainess. Still, whatever the number may be, she was capable of making more, if she had felt motivated to do so.

"Right now, I'd say it's about $217 Million," she said thoughtfully, before looking at me questioningly. "Now, it's your turn. Just how much does the Kitsune have laying around?" she teased playfully.

"Approximately $984 Million," I said candidly, reaching up to scratch the back of my neck, and her jaw dropped. "I have more than enough money to keep all three of us completely comfortable for several lifetimes," I said reasonably, watching her hopefully.

She sighed in defeat, and I bit back a satisfied smile. "Well, we made a deal," she acquiesced, before sighing in faux sadness. "I can't believe that you made more money as a treasure hunter, than I did as a thief and a villainess," she complained, glaring at me playfully.

I laughed and held up my hands in surrender. "So, would you like to order some room service?" I offered, moving to grab the menu displayed on the dining table. Sheridan nodded in agreement, and I made the call once she decided.

"I'm going to take a shower before the food gets here," she told me, leaning over to kiss my cheek softly, and I hummed in acknowledgement, watching as she strode into the bedroom.

My mouth felt dry as I remembered the previous night and, more specifically, her incredible body. It took a lot to control my body's natural reaction to the image and all of the amazing things that my love had made me feel, things I'd never felt before, with anyone.

I let out a deep sigh as the consequences of our night presented themselves in my mind once more. _I'm going to be a parent. _I swallowed deeply. _It's time to step up, be responsible…think about the future. Sheridan and I are going to have a baby together, a little girl. We're going to live together, and I'm going to be consistently responsible for the well-being of two other people._ A smile spread slowly on my face at the thought of it.

My thoughts turned toward the problem of finding somewhere to live, and it occurred to me that it was highly unlikely for us to find anywhere capable of meeting both mine and Sheridan's preferences in a home – unless we commissioned a house, designed by the two of us, to be built for us. I hummed quietly to myself in satisfaction. I was fairly certain that my love would have no problem with that plan, especially since it would allow us to customize and perfect the security for the property.

I made a quick call on my cell, which was custom-made for me by Wade, to my bank, and I let them know that I wanted a card made for Sheridan and sent to me overnight. Naturally, they were eager to accommodate me, seeing as I was one of their most high profile clients.

Just as I finished that call, there was a knock at the door. It was room service, and the waiter quickly set everything up on the dining table. He even opened the apple cider and poured our glasses for us. Once he was gone, I went to get Sheridan.

"The food is here," I called through the door. Despite the fact that we were in a relationship and had already slept together, I wouldn't feel right about entering the room without her permission, in case she wasn't dressed yet.

"Alright, I'll be right out," she responded, and I waited patiently for her to join me, which she did a moment later. I grinned when I saw her in her pajamas, which consisted of black satin pajama pants and a dark green tank top, both of which clung to her form perfectly. Her long raven hair hung in luxurious waves to her waist, and her emerald eyes effervesced.

I licked my lips, reaching for her hand. "You look spectacular," I murmured breathlessly, placing a kiss on her palm. She smiled warmly at me, and I tugged her over to the table where our dinner was waiting. "While you were in the shower, I had a thought I wanted to run past you," I mentioned as I sat down.

"Oh?" she wondered aloud before frowning at me, holding up her glass questioningly. "Is this…?" she trailed off skeptically.

I grinned widely at her. "It's just apple cider," I reassured her. "I thought we might like something nice with our dinner, and it seemed like the best substitute for alcohol, since you can't drink at the moment and I'm underage," I shrugged.

"Nice. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was thinking about us buying a house, and it occurred to me that we'd have to compromise on a lot of things if we bought a house. It would be nowhere near perfect for us, no matter how nice it might be. So, I thought it would be better if we were to buy a piece of land and then have a house built for us. That way, we can have whatever we like, and we can customize the security," I explained, and Sheridan's eyes lit up.

"That sounds like a great idea," she agreed, just before she yawned widely. "How about we talk it through in the morning? I'm exhausted," she muttered, and I nodded in agreement.

"Me, too. We can leave all of this here for the maids to get in the morning, and you're welcome to head to bed. I just have to take a quick shower, and then I'll join you," I said regretfully, mourning the fact that I couldn't just jump in bed and get some much-needed rest.

"Alright, you go ahead. I'll try to wait for you, but no guarantees," she teased lightly, though I knew that she was being serious. "If I'm awake when you're finished, I'll use my power to finish drying you off," she winked playfully at me.

I didn't want to keep her waiting for long, so I hurried through my shower, wasting no time under the relaxing spray the way that I usually did. Dried, dressed, and ready for bed, I entered the bedroom and nearly melted at the sight that greeted me.

Sheridan was curled up in the bed, completely relaxed, looking more peaceful than I'd ever seen her. Her hair was splayed across the pillows, and one of her hands rested naturally on her lean stomach above the sheets. She was absolutely adorable, like a kitten curled up in its bed.

I chuckled softly. "Good night, Kitten." I leaned down to kiss her cheek, struggling to keep my eyes open. When I climbed into bed, I placed my arms around her and she adjusted so that her head was resting on my chest. Sleep quickly overtook me, and I placed one last kiss on the top of her head.

**.To Be Continued.**

**A/N: So sorry this update has taken so long! I wanted to make sure I got this chapter right, so I hope you all enjoyed! From here on, we're going to really start getting into Kim and Shego's relationship, and I'm really looking forward to it. Let me know what you think about the story so far, please and thank you!**

**Kimmie and Shego**


End file.
